


Bitter Companions

by buckybarnesofthe21stcentury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Figure Skater! Finn, Fluff, Hockey Player! Rey, Poe Dameron tries to get them together, Slow Burn, finn and rey hate each other for no reason, i guess, oh no a snowstorm, rey and finn and like darcy and elizabeth, sort of like pride and prejudice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesofthe21stcentury/pseuds/buckybarnesofthe21stcentury
Summary: Rey is a hockey player who hates figure skaters. Finn is a figure skater who hates hockey players. Thanks to a few misconceptions, our lovely protagonists become mortal enemies one night late at the rink, and they aren't likely to ever become friends, let alone anything else. But perhaps, things can change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic, so I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if Finn and Rey seem a little OOC, they are both wonderful people, but they can't seem to get along with each other. (for now)

Sweat trickled off of Rey’s pads as she raced towards the goal, dodging her teammates in yellow pinnies. The score was all tied up with less than a minute on the clock, and the winner of the scrimmage would be starting for the upcoming game against the First Order next week, and Rey wasn’t about to sit on the bench. She was going to be out there the minute the clock started, scoring goals and rubbing it in Phasma’s face. She had been practicing, not just her regular workouts, but spending extra time in the gym and on the rink to make sure she was ready. No one at Resistance Hockey wanted to suffer another drastic loss like they had last time they had faced off with the First Order. Sure, not as many people watched women’s hockey, but that wasn’t what mattered. What mattered was winning. And Rey was going to do that. No matter the cost.

Aayla had been following her as she crept up the side, but Rey was too fast as she backstabbed and crossed out of reach to receive a pass from Ahsoka, which she quickly fired at the net, successfully scoring. She slowed down and spun towards the goal, undoing her helmet as she moved.

“That was cheap, Rey,” called out her teammate, Rose. “Your elbow was looking very illegal there.” Rey smirked slightly.

“Oh, and I’m sure Phasma will definitely not aim directly for your face next game. I’m just helping you practice! Besides, it technically was fine, so…” Rose rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to put salt in your gatorade, a whole shaker,” retorted Rose. “See how you like that.”   
“I like that idea, but I’m thinking of someone else’s drink. Someone who should be drinking something as salty as she is.” Rose’s eyes widened.

“You clever bastard. We should.” A whistle cut through the conversation.

“I better not be hearing what I think I’m hearing, ladies. Starters don’t put salt in opponent’s drinks. No matter how tempting it is.”

“You know we would never actually do it, Coach Leia,” said Rose.

“But it’s certainly fun to imagine,” Rey bit back. Leia shook her head.

“Off the ice, you goons. Go shower, you all smell like you’ve rolled in mud,” barked Leia. “Rey, you should have the ice for about half an hour longer if you want to run those drills I told you about, so go grab some cones from the back. Everyone else, skedaddle. Unless you’re as crazy as this one,” said Leia, pointing at Rey. 

As her teammates cleared off the ice, Rey wandered off to the supply closet, which for some odd reason was literally the farthest possible spot from the rink. Sometimes, she wondered if the rink designers had put it the the most inconvenient spot possible just for shits and giggles. Nevertheless, she eventually made it back, and grabbed a whole stack of cones to practice her footwork and reaction skills. 

It was late at night, and parts of the rink were shutting down. The ladies at the desk had already gone home, leaving her to finish shutting down the few parts of the rink that were still active. Rey didn’t mind. It was a labour of love, taking care of the rink she had been skating at ever since she was a kid in foster care, looking for a way to deal with her anger. Hockey had saved her. Before she joined up, she had been isolating, getting angrier and lonelier, until she found, for the first time in her life, a team. The rink was her constant, her safe place, almost her home. Which was why she felt the level of absolute rage that she did when she saw the man out on the ice. 

Tight clothes, tiny white skates, looking insufferable from even a distance, the man on the ice had to be a figure skater. But why was he even here? It was after 9:00 and Leia had assured her that she had the ice, and Leia’s word was gold. This man was an unknown variable, a cog in her well-oiled machine, and she was pissed.

Rey pounded on the rink glass, seeming to startled the man on the ice. He quickly skated over, a friendly smile on his face. Scratch that. An irritating grin. He looked just like the kind of guy who would date you, cheat on you, and then accidentally-on-purpose drop and spill your just-purchased coffee all over your favorite pair of skates and permanently stain them, so that your mortal enemy mocked you at the next game (not that that had happened before, at least no with this guy, not yet). Rey hated figure skaters.

He looked about her height, but more lithe and graceful, with muscles built for precision and control. Rey was simply strong. Strong enough to get him off. her. ice.   
“Hey, you don’t have to worry about shutting down. I’m gonna be on the ice for a bit longer, so I can take care of it. But you’re wonderful to check up!” Oh, he was gonna act all nice. Well, Rey could see right through that. All figure skaters were pretentious assholes. They always had been, making fun of her when she was younger for being so strong, acting so smug and pretty and everything else terrible, mocking her with their dumb hair ribbons. Rey loved hockey. But sometimes she wondered if it was really worth it to put up with figure skaters, always trashing the locker room and looking down their noses and thinking themselves first priority 24/7. Rey knew how to work with others. Figure skaters didn’t. 

“Actually, I’m coming on the ice, just wanted to give you a warning.” Not worth the fight, she could do the drills just as well with half the ice, though it wasn’t ideal. Rey began to move towards the ice when the man frowned.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve actually reserved the ice right now.” So he wanted to play like that. Fine. Rey could play like that.  
“What a coincidence. So did I. Watch out, I’m coming on.” The man moved to slightly block her path onto the ice. 

“I really do apologize, but I have privately reserved the ice for now, I regret it inconveniences you but I really didn’t think anyone would be here. But I do have the ice.” Rey rolled her eyes. Classic figure skater.

“Ok, let’s say for the sake of arguing that you actually do have the ice. Do you really need all of it? We could go halfsies,” suggested Rey. It was probably not possible for the man to look any sadder. She could kill him, and the only thing stopping her was knowing how much work it would be for the zamboni man to clean off the ice. 

“I actually need all the ice to practice, I have a really important competition coming up, I’m so sorry again,” the man replied. Rey was going to seriously injure him if he apologized one more time. Somehow, it was worse that way. She threw up her hands.

“Fine. Fine. Keep the damn ice to yourself,” she bit, beginning to haul away the cones. The man called after her. 

“Really sorry to ask, but could you maybe leave me some of the cones?” he asked.

“Get your own damn cones,” she spit back, starting to drag them all the way to the supply closet. She halted shortly when she saw him wince. Maybe he really was sorry. Maybe she was being a dick. No, no. He was a stuck-up figure skater, just like all the ones in her past, and she was going to stick it to him, even if that meant walking all the way back to the supply closet. Goddamn figure skaters.

Finn watched, slightly confused, as the woman walked away with the cones. Had he said something? It all became clear when he caught a glimpse of the skates she was holding. That rude woman was a nasty, obnoxious, “why do figure skating when your body is built for hockey, what are you gay, Finn? Good thing you quit, I don’t want a gay creeper looking at me in the locker room”, hockey player. 

Finn liked most people. He thought of himself as a pretty nice guy. But if there was one sub-group of people he irrationally hated (though she had just proved him right), it was hockey players. Good thing she had refused him the cones. He didn’t want any stupid hockey cones.


	2. The Donut Incident: Rey's Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tells Poe about the donut incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to write both Rey and Finn's perspectives of what actually went down. I promise I'll have Finn's side up by tomorrow, which should help you see a different side of things. Hope you enjoy?

Rey watched eagerly as Poe placed the steaming bowl of pasta on the table, singing loudly. 

“Sunday night! Roommate date! Two friends eat! And celebrate! It’s time for some a-spaghetti-a and a-meatballs!” Rey rolled her eyes, smiling.

“You are so cheesy, Poe. You’re lucky you’re such a good cook or I would lease your half of the apartment out to Ahsoka.”

“First of all, yes, I am the number one source of cheese in this house, but how else would you expect me to make pasta. And you would never. I am too devilishly handsome.” Classic Poe. He was right, she would never swap him out for any other roommate. He was that good of a cook. Of course, having someone helping you with the rent who also happened to be your oldest friend was a pretty big perk. But the number one reason she could never kick him out was his garlic bread. God, that man made the best garlic bread. She could eat an entire loaf, and she had before. And he refused to give her the recipe (not that she could ever make it that good). He was saving it, “for my sexy husband to read the night before our wedding so he can know I’m really in it for life, no one else”. 

“So what’s new with you, Rey? My Rey of light, beam of sunshine, best buddy, educate me on your recent life events,” proclaimed Poe. Rey clasped her hands together, about to go off. 

“Ok, so remember how I told you about the the recent trouble at the rink, how this guy and I have been sort of fighting?” Poe shook his head.

“Ok, what hockey bitch has been messing with you? Is it Phasma? I hate her. It’s Phasma. Wait, you said he. Sorry, carry on,” interrupted Poe. 

“Ok, so I don’t really know his name, but I do know that he’s a figure skater. He’s been taking my night skating time, has it booked all the way out. I’m pretty sure he’s been bribing the desk ladies with candied pineapple,” Rey said meaningfully. Poe gasped loudly.

“That’s their favorite! Diabolical.”

“Yeah, well, it’s just been bad. He hadn’t done anything terrible, just made me get up earlier to get time one the ice, but he was a real asshole today. I mean, we had been fighting a bit, shooting angry glares back and forth, I “accidentally” cut him off in the parking lot, he closed the elevator doors before I could get on, that sort of petty shit. But here’s what happened today.” Poe chucked gleefully, slurping up spaghetti.

“Lay it on me, girl.”

“So today he comes up to me asking me if I had seen his jelly donut he had left in the cafe. I told him I never would have touched it, because 1) I’m not enough of a dick to eat someone else’s donut, and 2) I hate jelly donuts. They’re so slimy. So he stormed off, and I thought the whole deal was over.” 

“But it wasn’t?”

“Nooooooooo, then he did the most despicable thing. He brought in donuts for everyone. Even me. He actually said he had a special one for me.”

“Wait. Why is that bad? That seems to be something a decent person would do, not a petty move like I would be expecting?” Rey clasped her hands together.

“Yeah, I thought maybe we were gonna put the past behind us, apologize, and share the ice at last! I thought he was pretty big to apologize first. But he played me! Everyone else’s donuts were fine, the whole hockey team. But not mine. He told me it was vanilla creme, but that bastard filled my donut with pickle mayo! I bit down, and my mouth was filled with the crap! It was straight out of my nightmares! I’m still tasting it!” Rey’s brow furrowed. “Wait, why are you laughing?”

“Oh god, he got you so good! I mean, that’s terrible, I would hate for that to happen to me, but it’s so funny,” snorted Poe. “Ok, don’t leave, I’m sorry. Garlic bread?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you though. I have an idea where I want this to go, but I would love feedback! No pressure, though. Just thanks for reading!


End file.
